


Coffee and Bacon

by iSpiritual



Series: Grumpy Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is Not a Morning Person, F/M, Grumpy Dean, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Dean isn’t a morning person it’s a good thing you know how to get him out of bed.





	Coffee and Bacon

You and Dean where totally different; he was grumpy unlike yourself who was a ‘literal ray of sunshine’ in Dean’s words. That didn’t stop him from putting a ring on your finger. The two of you had met in college and granted Dean didn’t really like you at first but that didn’t stop you wriggling your way into his heart. You’d been together for nine years and married for two – almost three.

  
People had no idea how the two of you managed to make it work, you and he were the opposite of each other in almost every way.  
If there was one thing Dean wasn’t it was that he was in no way a morning person; getting him out of bed in the morning was a mission; luckily for you after all the years you had perfected the technique to lure the sleeping beast from his nest.

The technique? Coffee and bacon.

You’d wake up an hour before Dean had to be up every morning just to make him breakfast, simply because you loved to do it; that and you didn’t want any of Dean’s employees working for him to have their heads ripped off because Dean was being a grouch. Dean’s morning coffee had to be made in a particular way usually he drank it black; but in the mornings, you added cream, sugar with a good pinch of cinnamon. The bacon had to be crispy – of course – served with scrambled eggs and toast.  
Balancing the tray with one hand you carefully opened the door and of course Dean was still passed out. Placing the tray on the bed side table, you pulled the covers back to reveal your dishevelled husband.

‘’Dean,’’ You shook him gently, ‘’Come on you gotta get up.’’

“Mmmmppphhhh, no, g’way.”

You chuckled Dean was adorable, not that you’d admit that out loud – Dean ‘I am a man, not a puppy’ Winchester wouldn’t like that – You leant over placing a kiss on his cheek, ‘’Come on I made breakfast.’’

That caught his attention and he opened an eye to look up at you before he reaches out and you let him pull you down onto the bed. The kiss you share is soft and you smile into them when he makes little grunting sounds as he slowly starts to come around to the world of the living.

‘’Good morning.’’

‘’Mmm, mornin.’’ He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up, ‘’Coffee?’’

You pass over the cup and Dean groans as the first sip slips down his throat; ‘’Coffee. Good.’’

‘’Okay caveman, I’ll be back up in twenty minutes hopefully by then you’ll be able to string together a full sentence.’’ You place a kiss on his forehead and for good measure you steal a piece of bacon off his plate. ‘’Hey!’’

‘’Twenty minutes Dean!’’

‘’Okay woman!’’

Dean works for his father John at his garage and it’s been known for a very grumpy Dean to throw spanners at the workers when they piss him off. You’ve just finished packing Dean’s lunch when he’s traipsing down the stairs with the now empty tray and dressed for work. He places the tray on the counter top and then wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face into your neck and placing a tender kiss there.

‘’Thank you for breakfast.’’ Your hand reaches for his hair and you gently scratch your nails against his scalp; ‘’You’re welcome.’’  
Twisting in his arms so that your facing him you wrap your arms around his neck and tilt your head up for a kiss that Dean doesn’t waste any time giving. Dean ran his hands up and down your sides before he pulls away, ‘’I’ve gotta get to work.’’

You give him his lunch box and you share one more kiss, ‘’Have a good day at work.’’

‘’Love you.’’

‘’Love you too, Dean.’’


End file.
